Meet the family
by WriterchickRuby
Summary: Tony is still recovering in the hospital form his bout with the plague (see SWAK) and his family insists on being there for him.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I keep writing story's where Tony has a evil father and no further family, I wanted to do something else for a change and give him a nice loving family, a father, mother and brothers and sisters. I'm thinking of making this a series, let me know if you like this and would like to see more of this.**

* * *

 **Prologue**

Gibbs stepped into the hospital room and looked at Tony.

While still pale he had at least lost the blue like lips and nails.

His cough still sounded awful and Gibbs had been wondering if he should have informed his family about his illness, but looking at Tony he saw that the younger man was taking care of that now for him.

'No Gabe, you don't have to come here, I have the sniffles nothing more.'

'You want to try telling the truth DiNozzo? If you don't then I will.'

'Ahw come on boss, I'm perfectly...', before Tony could finish his sentence he broke out in a coughing fit which left him breathless en tired.

Gibbs took the phone.

'This is agent Gibbs Tony's boss, who is this?'

' _Gabriel DiNozzo, what's wrong with my brother? Why is he coughing up a lung?_ '

'He's sick and laying in Bethesda navy hospital, while he is doing much better he's still very sick.'

' _Something tells me it's far worse then "the sniffles" so what's wrong with him?_ '

'Plague...'

 _'Bubonic?',_ came a tense but calmer voice.

'Pneumonic, he survived the worst already but it did damage to his lungs.'

 _'We are on our way agent Gibbs, don't let my brother do anything stupid,'_ with that he hung up.

Gibbs growled.

Nobody ever hung up on him, he did the hanging.

But he could forgive this Gabriel, if it was him he'd want to be with his brother too.

Gibbs put the phone down and sat next to Tony whom had fallen asleep.

'Your brother is coming DiNozzo, he said "we" so I guess he's bringing company,' he spoke softly. 'Should be interesting if they're anything like you.'

Gibbs fell asleep in the chair next to Tony's bed trying to get some more rest.

* * *

Gabriel Anton DiNozzo doesn't spook easy, but after the phone call with his youngest brother and his boss he had to admit that he was pretty spooked.

His normally olive tanned skin had turned pale in a matter of seconds and his colleagues eyed him worriedly.

'Are you alright doctor DiNozzo?', asked a nurse.

'Yes, I have to leave, I don't know when I'll be back,' he said and walked to the locker room to get changed.

He kept thinking about what he had heard from agent Gibbs.

Pneumonic Plague, how the hell did anyone get Pneumonic Plague!? Bubonic would be bad enough but his little brother never did anything by halves.

He picked up his phone and dialed his dad.

' _Hey son, what's wrong?_ ', asked his dad with concern in his voice, Gabriel never called while at work.

'hey papà, how fast can you get the family together and the plane ready to go to DC?'

' _Depends on how urgent, what's wrong?_ '

'Fratelino called, he sounded awful, his boss is with him at the hospital.'

' _How bad?_ '

'Bad papà...really bad.'

' _I'll get everyone ready, you get home safe._ '

'I will, see you soon,' he said before hanging up.

It wouldn't be long now before they would be in DC to check on their youngest brother and child.


	2. Chapter ONE

**A/N: Thank you all so much for all the reviews, follows and favorites! It's you guys that keep me writing and getting inspired! Please keep supporting me like this and I promise to never stop writing due to a over flood of ideas to write.**

 **Now I know it's a big family and I plan to write a cheat sheet that I release before the next chapter I don't know if I should also place it on my profile, let me know what you think 3 Shaunsterrr 3**

* * *

 **CHAPTER ONE**

* * *

Gibbs awoke startled, someone was coughing up a lung which had awoken him. Within a moment he remembered Tony.

He sprung up from his chair and helped the younger man to sit so that he could breath a little easier.

'Take it easy Tony, follow my breathing,' Gibbs spoke softly as he heard the door open. 'That's it Tony, nice and easy.'

Gibbs would have looked whom had entered the room if he hadn't been busy keeping Tony from chocking to death by his cough.

'Jesus Christ, Gabe wasn't lying when he said that it's bad!', came a shocked voice.

Gibbs looked at the man whom had spoken.

'So I take it you're not Gabriel?'

'Nicolas DiNozzo, and what the hell happened to him that he's so sick!'

Gibbs took in Tony's older and bigger brother, Nicolas is taller and broader then Tony with dark hair and eyes, eyes that are glaring holes through him right now. Any other man would feel intimidated by that steely glare, Gibbs while impressed, was not about to let the newcomer know so.

'Long story, not one I want to keep repeating anyway'

Nicolas nods at that just when the door opens again and a whole bunch of people walk in crowding the room.

'How about we take that story to the hallway and let Tony sleep, he had a rough couple of days...', spoke Gibbs.

A petite woman marched through the bunch of people and sat down next to Tony.

'I'll hear it later, I'm staying with him,' she spoke with authority.

The group left the room and Gibbs found himself in the middle of the attention of the entire family DiNozzo existing of four tall broad men and two smaller women.

'I spoke to you on the phone,' said one of the man, apparently Gabriel. 'We want to know what happened.'

'We were at the office,' Gibbs began with a sigh, God he's tired. 'Mail came and Tony opened an envelope,' On purpose not mentioning that Tony had snatched the envelope out of McGee's hand. 'It contained a bright white powder, the Y Pestis, Tony inhaled some of it, we investigated and found the culprit', Gibbs explained.

'Good,' said Tony's father. '

'She probably won't do any time though,' Gibbs said. 'She had a brain tumor and is dying which makes incarceration highly unlikely.'

'She will do time agent Gibbs, make no mistake about it,' Tony's father says with dangerous tone. 'Even if I have to step out of retirement and take care of it myself.'

Gibbs looks confused at that, what exactly is it that Tony's family does?

'That won't be necessary papà, I will take care of it.'

'Good, now I'd like to see my son,' the older man says and walks into the room.

* * *

Gibbs sits down in the waiting room with a sigh, he probably should go home now that Tony's family is here but he just can't make himself leave.

Tony's brothers and sister walk towards him.

'Agent Gibbs, we're going for food and coffee, you'd like to join us?', asks the brother he believes to be Nicolas.

Gibbs is about to decline when he realizes that he could do with a cup of coffee so agrees.

'Sure.'

'Pardon our manners by the way for not properly introducing ourselves, as you know I'm Nicolas, you've spoken with Gabriel over there on the phone,' Nicolas says pointing to a slightly smaller man standing next to one of the girls.

'Gabe please, nice to properly meet you.'

'I'm André,' says a man equal to hight of Nicolas but way more muscular. 'This is Collette and Christine.'

Collette being slightly taller than her sister with dark brown eyes and dark eyes, Christine a petite woman with a sun tanned skin end lighter brown hair paled by the sun.

'Nice to meet you agent Gibbs,' Collette says. 'We've heard a lot about you though I have to admit that you're not quite what I was expecting.

'Glad to disappoint, and what do you mean by "heard a lot about you".'

'When our little brother calls he always speaks about work and his colleagues, for us it's almost as if we've known you or a long time, and please call me Chris, Christine is for when I screw up.'

'Just Gibbs and I'm afraid that Tony never spoke over any of you.'

Nicolas nods. 'He's paranoid like that, he's afraid that if he mentions us his enemy's might overhear something and come after us.'

Collette roles her eyes at that. 'Not like our family doesn't have it's own enemy's with our line of work.'

'And what is it exactly that you guys do?', Gibbs asks slightly afraid to know the answer.

'Nick and papà are lawyers or well, papà's retired, the rest of us followed other occupations', Christine, or Chris as she wishes to be called, answers.

'That explains Tony's patience with lawyers,' Gibbs growls.

André laughs at that.

'That must depend on the lawyer because he has absolute no patience with Nick or papà when they go on one of their law related lectures.'

They had in the mean while walked out of the hospital toward a small diner, ordering for the whole family.

Gibbs ready to pay for his share of the food and coffee (four in total) was ignored and payed for.

'My treat Gibbs, as thanks for taking care of our brother,' says Nicolas.

Gibbs not entirely comfortable with someone else paying for his share nods his thanks.

'So if only Nicolas...'

'Please call me Nick'

'So if only Nick and your father are lawyers, what does the rest do?', Gibbs repeats.

'I'm a archaeologist,' says Chris. 'Gabe is a doctor, Colle is a stay at home mom but was also a layer and André is...what exactly is it that you do?'

André roles his eyes at his sister. 'I'm a freelancer, company's hire me to take pictures or film parts of the world, can be city's, nature, animals and what not, I take job's I like and see the most amazing pieces of earth.'

'Quite the talented family, weren't you disappointed when Tony became a cop?'

Collete laughs.

'Not really, papà didn't like it, threatened to disown him if he really did go through with his wish to become a cop, as matter in fact he really did disown Tony, but papà raised us to not care for money so tony just laughed at him in his face and still went to the police academy, when papà realized that our brother was there to stay he came back on that decision.'

'Why was he against Tony becoming a cop? He's a damn good agent.'

Nick nods.

'That wasn't the issue, we are all proud of Tony, but he's the bambino of the family, nobody was exited to see our baby brother and youngest son become a cop because of the high risks involving that carrier, we're all still scared as hell of the phone call informing us that he has died in the line of duty.'

Gibbs could understand that, he wouldn't be thrilled either, proud yes, but not happy.

'Let's go back,' Collete says. 'I bet papà and madre are hungry, and I'd like to see Tony for a bit'

The rest of the group agrees, they'd all want to spent some time with their youngest sibling.

'You guys have a hotel or a place to stay?', Gibbs asks.

'We own a family home nearby, it's for when we want to visit Tony.', Nick says.

'Can I drop any of you off? I doubt you'd all be able to visit at once.'

'No thanks, we'll go all together in a little while, we don't have to see him long, just to know that he's getting better.'

Gibbs nods at Collette. 'Fair enough, I'll be off, can someone tell Tony that I'll stop by tomorrow?'

'Will do Gibbs, thank you for looking out for him through this,' Gabe says with a serious tone. 'I don't know how he survived this and I'm not one to question miracles, but I'm damn glad he had you by his side for this.'

'It was no trouble at all Gabe, he's one of my people, I take care of my own', Gibbs says before heading to his car.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Here is the next chapter of my story, I'm already planning the next plot for when this story is finished, I WILL finish my other stories I'm having to much fun with this right now to come up for ideas on the other's.**

 **Please remember to leave a nice review and if there are things you'd like to see happen let me know.**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 2**

McGee sat beside Tony whom was yet again asleep.

According to the nurses he had a restless night, while no longer in danger of dieing still had to cough up all the junk in his lungs to avoid pneumonia which is tiring the older man out.

McGee couldn't help but feel guilty, if he hadn't let Tony grab the envelop he wouldn't have gotten sick, given that McGee would have gotten sick and now that he was thinking about it he isn't to sure he could have survived this...O crap! In some kind of weird abstract way and totally unintentional Tony had saved his life! He would probably never live this down!

McGee had been so lost in his thoughts that he didn't hear the door opening until it banged against the wall.

McGee startled drew his weapon and pointed it at a now startled looking woman.

A giant man with dark eyes and dark hair went to stand in front of the woman with a dangerous look.

'You might want to put that thing away before someone gets hurt, mainly you.'

Christine DiNozzo and her brother André had come to the hospital together but when she opened the door it slipped out of her hand banging against the wall startling the man sitting with her sister.

The man jumped up pointing a gun at her, she stifled a scream reminding herself that she's in a hospital.

Her brother stepped in front of her and looked sort of pissed.

'You might want to put that thing away before someone gets hurt, mainly you,' André says chagrined, he doesn't like it when someone threatened his youngest sister.

'I'm so sorry!', the young man in front of them starts while putting his firearm away. 'I didn't mean to point my gun at you I was lost in my thoughts and I heard a bang and it startled me...'

André raises his hand to stop the man's rambling,

'Who the hell are you and why the hell do you have a weapon at a hospital but more importantly in my brothers room.'

'Y-your...brother?'

'Yeah, Tony is our brother and judging from your...geeky...looks I guess your McGee, Tony's description of you was spot on!', Says the woman happily already having forgiven McGee for pointing a gun at her.

'I seriously doubt that...' McGee says. 'But yeah I'm McGee, or Tim if you will, and I can't say that I knew Tony has any siblings.'

'I'm Christine and this lovely gentleman next to me is our older brother André.'

She elbows her brother in the stomach.

'Be nice and say hello André.'

'Don't want to be nice,' André growls still not having forgiven McGee. 'You still haven't told me why you have a gun in a hospital,' he says instead.

'Well ehm...', McGee stutters again. 'I'm at work and stopped by to see Tony on my lunch break,'

'Don't see any lunch here.'

'Well, I wanted to bring some but I remembered Tony saying that the food here is disgusting and knowing him he would wake up if I brought something eatable he would wake up and steal my lunch.' Again..., he adds mentally, looking at the man if he accepted his explanation.

André had to admit, that sounds like his brother...

'Alright then, time to go get actual lunch and I'd keep that gun hidden if I were you.', while McGee is right about what he said André wasn't about to admit to him, he could understand why his baby brother likes to pull the geek's leg, his stutters and ability to go from normal colored face to bright red or deadly pale back to normal is really impressive.

'Right, I'll be going then, nice to have met you...I guess...', he says and nearly runs out the room.

Christine follows him with a pure innocent look on her face.

'I'll come with you, I haven't had lunch yet so I'm due, besides I can make sure that you keep that gun hidden.'

McGee groans, this was DiNozzo's sister alright!

André sits down on the chair next to his brother's bed looking in the eyes of his brother.

'You could have been a little nicer to the probie you know.'

'Could have but I wasn't, you are right though, it really is fun to mess with him.'

'He didn't mean to pull his gun at Chris, you could have told him that it was okay.'

'I know he didn't mean to but it still scared the crap out of me, if he had actually pulled the trigger...'

'I'm not saying that I like that he pointed his gun at you guys, just saying that you didn't have to make him crap himself, that's Gibbs' job or mine in his absence.'

'Now where's the fun in that', André laughs.

Tony laughs with him and ends up coughing up a lung.

André shocked by the force of the coughing helps his brother sit up and slaps him on his back.

'Jesus Christ how did this happen to you Tony?', he asks softly.

'I bet...Gibbs told...you all about...it', Tony says between coughs.

'I want to hear it from you, I might not be a hot shot doctor like Gabe but I do know that nobody gets Pneumonic Plague anymore, I know that you only had fifteen percent chance to live and I know that Gibbs ordered you to live what I don't know is who would want to send you the Plague.'

'Not me, the agency, I'm just the moron that opened it, it was just addressed to NCIS Special agent, I was messing with McGee and took the letter opening it and tadah, here I am.'

André fell silent, that part Gibbs had left out probably figuring out that it was up to Tony to reveal that part.

'Jesus kid, why the hell would you do that, if it had contained something like Anthrax or a bomb you would have been dead!'

'I know, if Gibbs hadn't ordered me to live I don't know if I would have made it...but you want to know something?'

André had to swallow a couple of times at that admission, his baby brother had almost not been under them anymore...all he could do was shake his head at his question.

Tony taking that as a sigh to go on.

'I would do it again André, McGee would never have survived this, he already thinks he's dying when he has a cold, if he had gotten the plague he would have died.'

'What about you Tony, you may not have died but if you had you'd have left an entire devastated family mourning their youngest family member, you matter to fratellino, one day we'll be able to convince you of that.'

'I know that I matter, but I'm his supervisor, Gibbs may be the boss but I'm still the probie's supervisor.'

André sighs, when Tony's convinced of something there is no way of convincing him differently, his brother feels responsible for his probie while on the job and takes that serious.

'I know fratellino, that's what frightens me,' he whispers after a minute, Tony yet again deep asleep.

* * *

 **End note: Yes I know that McGee isn't the mega geek anymore as he used to be but in season two he still was the uber geek we like and love so much if you don't like it, sorry but is is how I saw him at first (and Gibbs probably still sees him)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: This is the Epilogue of this story, a guest brought me on a idea so that's where the next story will go, I promised a cheat sheet so that will come first.**

 **Please consider leaving a comment, if you want something to happen PM me or leave it as a comment and I might work something out.**

* * *

 **Epilogue**

* * *

Happy to finally get out of the hospital Tony packed his bag.

He had gotten a lot of get well cards, stuffed animals (that he was planning on giving to the hospital for the children) and some of his own things like books that kept him busy when he was tired of sleeping.

He had banned his family from his room for the time being, he loves then bunches but they tend to hover and while he appreciates it, he's fully capable of packing his own bag.

He had been able to convince them to go back home when he was out of the hospital, the only ones staying are Gabe and Chris.

Gabe told him flatly that he would stay to make sure that he wouldn't do something stupid like kill himself with junk food while Chris told him she has to fly out to work on Sunday and that it's easier to fly from DC, now that could be true but he could sense ulterior motives.

'Are you done yet?'

Tony looks up from his bag and sees his dad.

'Yes papà, I'm ready to leave this place any time of the day.'

Anthony DiNozzo senior smiles at that, if there is one thing his youngest hates with a passion it's hospitals.

'Well, maybe you'll be more careful now to stay out of the hospital.'

'Hey! It wasn't my fault that a crazy woman mailed us an envelop with plague.'

'You snatched it out of McGee's hand and opened it son, you might not have mailed it but you sure as hell did open it, by the way, isn't it a crime to open mail of other people?'

'Well yes, but it wasn't directed to McGee but to NCIS Special agent, which I am he's not a special agent just jet, he's still on probation.'

Senior roles his eyes, once again his son managed to find a loophole.

'Come on papà, let's go, I can't wait to get home.'

Together they left the room joining the rest of the family, while happy that their brother was getting out of the hospital they wondered whether it wasn't to early, what if he has a relapse?

Tony seeing their worried looks sighs.

Çome on guys, I'm fine, besides Gabe's staying for a little while longer to check up on me, totally unnecessary if you ask me, the team already has a schedule set up to check on me.'

'And tell me Bambino, does any of them have a medical degree?'

'I don't know Gabe, why don't you ask them?'

Gabe glares at his baby brother.

Nobody can annoy him as good as Tony.

'Boys, no fighting, Anthony,' says his mother. 'You scared us all so now you have to deal with the consequence, Gabriel is staying and that's final.'

'Yes madre, I didn't mean to worry you guys, I'm sorry.'

Elise DiNozzo smiles at her youngest and pulls him in a hug and gives him a kiss on the cheek.

'I know tesoro (sweety) and we're not angry that you made us worry but you did and we need to make sure for our selves that you're okay.'

'I know mama, I'll try and stop complaining...no promises though.'

His family laughs at that, they had no doubt that Tony would try they did doubt him succeeding though.

They left for Tony's apartment, his family insisted on bringing him home before they left and Tony knew better then to argue.

When they pulled in Tony could see Gibbs' car, while he had known that the older man would be there it still warmed his heart.

He had no reason, no obligation to help Tony like he does but yet he helps.

Maybe it's in Gibbs' nature?

'Hey little brother, are you coming or coming home with us?' smiles Nick.

'Sorry, got lost in my thoughts,' Tony says as he climbs out of the car. 'You know that I can get in my apartment myself right?', he says as the entire family wants to follow.

'Yes bambino,' starts his mother. 'But we want to walk you to your apartment.'

'Guys, I appreciate everything you guys are doing but you guys need to catch a plane and though I hate to admit it, I need a nap of a few hours, Chris and Gabe are coming with me either way and if I do something they consider stupid I'm sure you'll know it before I do.'

Nick sight with a frown.

He could see that his brother needs some space and time to relax and to feel normal.

'Alright little brother, but you take it easy and if you need us you better call.'

'Hey, I called you now, didn't I?'

'After you nearly died yes, way to late.'

André looks at Gabe.

'You keep us posted. I'll be staying with Papà and Madre for a while.'

Gabriel looks at his oldest brother and nods.

'Will do.'

The entire family exchanges kisses and hugs they would visit their youngest soon, hoping that he would be feeling better.

Elise DiNozzo kisses her son's cheeks and hugs him tight.

'We've got your boss' number so you better behave.'

'Yes madre, I'm not feeling up to mischief just yet.'

Then Senior hugged his son warning him to behave as well.

'You guys act like I always get in trouble...'

When his family stared at him he sighed.

'Yeah, yeah, I'll behave guys, see you guys soon.'

With that he turned around and went to his apartment with Chris and Gabe right behind him.


End file.
